Talk:Redwall Audiobooks
Unfortunately the layout with the cast underneath each audio book does not look very nice at all. For the person who kindly added all the names of the characters, I think it's best if each performer is listed with the characters they voice, or the books, in the same format as previously. Please respond or I will be reverting. --LordTBT Talk! 20:05, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Last chance comment before I revert. --LordTBT Talk! 18:25, 12 October 2007 (UTC) High Rhulain In "High Rhulain" it lists Keddy Sutton as Leatho and several other characters that were voiced by Liam Tobin. :If you'd like to type up the cast for us that would be great! --LordTBT Talk! 19:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) How do you edit that part of the page? :Because the article is so big, we store it on 2 templates. To edit the first template, click here and press the edit button. --LordTBT Talk! 21:28, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Laterose of Noonvale 22:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Doomwyte Has anyone gotten the doomwyte audio book? If so, please post the cast. Thanks, Mariel gullwhacker 16:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Is this really the whole cast for Doomwyte? Sable Quean Has anyone gotten the Sable Quean audio book yet? I'd like to know the cast as soon as possible! Castaways How do you edit the Castaways part of the page. I want to work on typing in the cast of the second and third books. :Hi, just edit this template. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Is Beth Cassidy the same person as Liz Crampton ? Greypatch Graypatch should be Greypatch and The Taggerung should be Taggerung. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 01:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Graypatch is spelled both ways in the book - there really isn't one rule. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) By the way, if the gorge in Wearet should not be changed, could you tell me why? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 01:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for annoying you. '--The Fivemole O Mole of Truth! Dig swift and sure, that Evil be Buried and Good Surface! '''03:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Amico Amico needs to be linked here. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 04:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me, or can the No Edit Section be removed easily? If there is some catch, then could somebody with more privileges do this? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 00:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What all other messages have meant: May I edit the page? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 00:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I am going to proceed... The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 04:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I checked the history - it says Amico was linked the entire time, even BEFORE THE ARTICLE WAS CREATED. How is this possible? What is the deal with this page? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 04:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, problem solved. I see what happened - this page is strange, in terms of edits. I understand that LordTBT recently edited this. Thank you. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 04:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Cast of Redwall I've just got an old cassette version of ''Redwall and I've noticed that the cast isn't listed on here - unlike on that. I've listened to the sample, and they're the same recordings. Is there a reason for the lack of cast or should I add them? JMaxchill (talk) 18:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :They're different cast members entirely, or they're cast members who need to be added? -- LordTBT Talk! 22:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Both - the version I've got (1995 cassette) is narrated by Brian Jacques, not Stuart Blinder, and has a list of the other cast members, eg Abbot Mortimer (Geoff Lavelle) and Matthias (Marc Jacques). JMaxchill (talk) 13:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, ignore this. The second Redwall (the last in the Unabridged section) is correct. The first one isn't, and I'm not sure why it's here. JMaxchill (talk) 13:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Mattimeo on CD Mattimeo is also available on CD, though rare. ISBN 1402565178. Worldcat link: http://experimental.worldcat.org/xfinder/FictionFinder?owi=796381770 "12 sound discs (13 hr., 30 min.)" I will have a library copy in the next week or two and can provide any additional info contained therein. Veg Edge (talk) 02:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Mariel of Redwall info Additional ISBN: 141931825X. See Worldcat: http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/57058291 To fill in missing length: 10 audio discs (11 hr., 45 min.) according to worldcat and library records. Veg Edge (talk) 02:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC)